


jealousy is a disease, get well soon

by ggsoverflowers



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggsoverflowers/pseuds/ggsoverflowers
Summary: Hyewon gets jealous of Chaeyeon and Sakura at a party.





	jealousy is a disease, get well soon

Hyewon is fuming. She’s been spending the entire night watching her girlfriend let another girl flirt with her. Hyewon knows that Sakura knows that Chaeyeon has a massive crush on her. Yet she still let the dancer cling to her the entire night and laugh at everything she did. Since they agreed to keep their relationship a secret from their friends for the time being, she can’t tell the younger girl to back off, no matter how much she wants to.

Hyewon leans against the wall, watching Sakura talk to some people on the other side of the room. Hyewon doesn’t know what she’s saying, but she knows that Chaeyeon is going to laugh when she’s done in 3, 2, -

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.” Chaeyeon laughs, lightly slapping Sakura’s shoulder, causing Hyewon to clutch her red solo cup harder, making the plastic crinkle.

“Somebody isn’t a happy camper.” Yena says, making Hyewon flinch in surprise. She was so focused on Sakura that she didn’t even notice the other girl approach her.

“What are you talking about?” Hyewon tries to play it cool, relaxing her grip on the cup and giving Yena her signature Confused Hyewon Look with her eyebrows raised.

“I’m not blind. You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Yena says, grinning. “I bet you wish you had the courage to confess to Sakura and now Chaeyeon probably will with the way this night is going.”

Hyewon almost growls at Yena, not because of how wrong Yena has her pegged, but at the thought of Chaeyeon trying to confess to her girlfriend. She scowls and doesn’t bother hiding it because Yena already (kinda) has her figured out anyway.

“What do you mean she’s going to confess tonight? How do you know that?”

“I don’t know, Yuri told me that Chaeyeon has wanted to confess for a while and that tonight Sakura has been so receptive towards her and she’s taking that as a signal to finally confess.” Her same-aged friend explains hurriedly, mildly frightened by the intense look on Hyewon’s face.

“Like hell I’ll let that girl confess.” Hyewon mumbles to herself. Yena looks like she’s about to say something, but Hyewon pushes herself off the wall and makes her way to Sakura.

“Saku-chan, you’re so funny.” Chaeyeon laughs, linking their arms together. Hyewon tries to ignore her to avoid falling into a jealous rage and hitting the girl.

Sakura notices her walk up to them and smiles at her. Hyewon melts a little and almost forgets why she was so mad in the first place, but then she catches sight of their linked arms and remembers.

“Kkura-yah, I’m feeling a little sick and tired, could you bring me home now?” Hyewon pouts at the older girl, causing her to detach herself from Chaeyeon and move closer to Hyewon with a clear look of worry on her face. Hyewon internally celebrates over how quickly her girlfriend dropped the dancer to go to her.

“Of course, Kang-chan. Let’s go.” Sakura coos, taking Hyewon’s cup and setting it down on the table before holding her hand. Hyewon’s heart starts to beat faster. Sakura turns to her friends.

“I’m going to have to turn in early. You guys enjoy the rest of your night.”

Chaeyeon reaches for Sakura’s wrist. “But we were supposed to go look at the stars later tonight, Saku-chan.”

Hyewon huffs angrily under her breath, trying not to make her anger obvious. Sakura squeezes her hand to reassure her.

“Sorry, Chaeyeon. Maybe some other time?” Sakura offers. Hyewon tugs Sakura away, so that she doesn’t see the rejected girl pouting.

\---

The second they step out of Eunbi’s apartment, Hyewon drops the facade.

“What the hell was that?” Hyewon says as they start to walk towards her apartment, which was more like their shared apartment with how much time Sakura spent there.

“What are you talking about, Kang-chan? Aren’t you sick? I’m just being a good girlfriend and bringing you home?” Sakura says innocently, laughing lightly at Hyewon’s sudden change in attitude because she knew Hyewon was faking it to get them to leave.

“You know what I’m talking about. She was all over you tonight and you just let her. Yena told me that she was going to confess to you and she definitely was. No one platonically asks someone else to go stargazing with them.” Hyewon says, waving her free hand around for emphasis.

“Yeah, I think she was gong to confess tonight.” Sakura admits calmly.

That sets Hyewon off. She lets go of Sakura’s hand and stops in the middle of the street to turn and face her.

“What? You knew and you were going to let her? Haven’t you thought about how it makes me feel?” Hyewon asks, visibly upset.

“You’re the one who doesn’t want us to tell our friends about us. I don’t like keeping it a secret from them. If people confess to me it’s because they think I’m still single and available. I can’t do anything about that. It’s not like I would have accepted the confession.” Sakura explains, reaching for Hyewon’s hand again. “Come on, lets just go home. It’s not a big deal.”

Hyewon huffs and accepts the hand, but they walk to her apartment in silence.

\---

“I’m going to bed.” Hyewon states flatly when they reach the apartment, making a beeline towards her bedroom flopping onto her bed and trying not to think about how sour the night turned. Sakura frowns and lays down on the bed next to Hyewon.

“Hyewon-ah, please don’t be mad at me.” Sakura pouts, wrapping her arms around Hyewon’s waist, who has her back turned towards her. At Hyewon’s lack of response, she starts tracing little circles on Hyewon’s stomach under her shirt with her fingers. “You know I only look at you, so you shouldn’t even care about other people.” Sakura starts to pepper little kisses on the back of Hyewon’s neck, leaving goosebumps behind.

Hyewon gasps lightly, unable to ignore the older girl anymore. She turns and breaks out of Sakura’s embrace, straddling her hips and leaning in.

“You know I’m still mad at you.” Hyewon says, nipping at Sakura’s earlobe. Sakura whimpers. Hyewon knows her ears are very sensitive.

“What are you going to do about it?” Sakura whispers, wrapping her arms around Hyewon’s neck. Hyewon’s eyes flash with something that has Sakura shivering in anticipation.

“I’m going to make sure you and everyone else knows you belong to me.” Hyewon growls out. Sakura gasps at how aggressive Hyewon is being. She’s usually so tender with Sakura, but she can’t say that the sudden change is unwelcome.

Hyewon starts biting and sucking Sakura’s neck, harder than she normally would. Sakura whimpers at the rough treatment, knowing Hyewon is trying to leave a mark on her, which turned Sakura on more than she’d like to admit. Maybe she should make Hyewon jealous more often.

Once Hyewon is satisfied with what she’s done on Sakura’s neck, she leans back and admires her handiwork. The deep purple and red contrasting beautifully with Sakura’s milky white skin. “I hope she sees this, so that she’ll see that you’re mine and she’ll back off.” Hyewon smirks. Sakura can’t do anything but nod and roll her hips, hoping for some kind of contact. She _really_ likes possessive Hyewon. Maybe she should make her jealous more often.

Hyewon reaches for Sakura’s shirt and pulls in over her head in one swift motion. She removes her bra just as quickly before pushing her back down on the bed, trailing kisses from her collarbone to her breasts, surprising Sakura from time to time with a hard bite that has her gasping in pleasure.

She devotes her attention to Sakura’s breasts, kissing and biting. Her hand plays with the other one, fingers deftly rolling her nipple, with the occasional pinch. Sakura is a mess under her, her hair starting to stick to her sweaty forehead and her mouth agape.

“Do you like that, baby?” Hyewon husks out, her voice dropping low. Sakura nods vigorously, words failing her at the moment. Hyewon pauses what she’s doing to make eye contact with her. “Kkura-yah, I need you to use your words. Do you like it when Hyewonnie takes care of you?” Hyewon bites her nipple for emphasis as her unoccupied hand trails down to grab her ass. Sakura swallows, trying to control her thoughts so she can answer.

“Yes, Hyewon-ah. I really like it. Please don’t stop.” Sakura barely manages to gasp the words out, wrapping her legs around Hyewon’s hips and grinding, trying to create some friction where she needed it most. Hyewon’s hips jerk as a thought occurs to her.

“Kkura-yah, I have an idea.” Hyewon whispers into the other girl’s ear, making her shiver again. “Do you trust me?” Sakura nods, knowing exactly what Hyewon has in mind, her thighs clenching in anticipation. Hyewon smirks and disentangles herself from Sakura, much to her disappointment, before heading into her closet.

Hyewon returns shortly wearing a toy that they have used on certain occasions. She slowly climbs on top of the older girl and envelopes her in a deep kiss. Sakura sighs into the kiss, missing the other girl’s lips on hers. Hyewon tugs at Sakura’s pants and Sakura takes the hint and removes her pants and underwear, all while maintaining the kiss. Sakura bites the younger girl’s lips teasingly and tangling her fingers in her hair. Hyewon growls and pulls back.

She positions the head of the toy at Sakura’s entrance. Sakura gasps at the contact. Hyewon pushes in slowly, kissing Sakura again. She relaxes into the kiss and moans at the feeling of the toy entering her. When the toy has bottomed out in Sakura, Hyewon stops moving and lets her adjust. Sakura whines at the lack of movement and rolls her hips.

“Hyewon-ah, please move. I need it.” Sakura begs.

Hyewon takes that as her cue to start moving again, pulling out until just the head was in and snapping her hips against Sakura’s. Pretty soon, she’s developed a quick rhythm that has Sakura moaning loudly, relishing in the feeling of the rough denim of Hyewon’s jeans rubbing against her soft thighs. Sakura links her hands behind Hyewon’s neck and pulls her in for another kiss.

“You’re mine, Kkura. No one else’s. Only mine.” Hyewon grunts against Sakura’s lips.

“I’m only yours, Hyewon-ah. Oh God, you feel so good inside me.” Sakura moans, throwing her head back. Hyewon takes the opportunity to start biting Sakura’s neck again. She screams as Hyewon hits a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Hyewon takes a mental note and angles her hips to continually hit that same spot and plays with Sakura’s earlobe between her teeth. Sakura gasps, almost choking on air, unable to keep up with all the sensations she’s feeling.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Hyewon whispers, receiving a nod and a whine in response. She reached between their bodies to tease Sakura’s clit. “Then come for me, baby.” Hyewon bites down sharply on Sakura’s earlobe.

Sakura comes with a sharp cry. Hyewon slows her pace down, coaxing Sakura down from her high, tracing shapes onto her hip bones with her thumb. She kisses Sakura sensuously, gliding her tongue along the other girl’s.

Hyewon breaks the kiss and pulls the toy out before lying down next to Sakura, staring into her eyes as the Japanese girl tries to catch her breath.

“Kkura-yah?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m ready to tell everyone about us.” Hyewon admits. Sakura giggles.

“You just want Chaeyeon to see these marks and know you left them, don’t you?” Sakura says. Hyewon blushes at the accusation.

“Maybe. It doesn’t matter.” Hyewon huffs, crossing her arms.

“Then it’s only fair that I leave some on you, right?” Sakura points out.

And well, Hyewon can’t argue there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kkuchaeng is actually my OTP so please don't come at me. I just really wanted to write top Hyewon and couldn't think of any other ship for her because she's obsessed with Sakura.


End file.
